


College Try

by Missy



Category: Addams Family (TV 1964)
Genre: College, Found Family, Gen, Humor, Post-Canon, Romance, Tumblr Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Gomez and Morticia try to figure out the next step after their kids fly the coop.
Relationships: Gomez Addams/Morticia Addams
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58
Collections: Small Fandoms Fest





	College Try

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is totally based on "The Addams Family opens their manse and hosts college kids" meme from Tumblr.

When they sent Pugsley off to mortician’s school, Gomez and Morticia sighed in relief and yet felt a soft gap in their lives where the children had once stood.

“It’s not as if they’ve fallen into the Negative Zone,” Morticia gently scolded Gomez as they caught themselves moping on a perfectly windy Sunday afternoon.

“No, no, I suppose not,” Gomez said. “Remind me to nail that door closed before they bring home any significant others.”

“I wonder,” Morticia said thoughtfully. “What do other people do when their children grow and leave the nest.”

“Well, I did hear someone talking about it at the hobby store,” said Gomez. “They call it ‘living an active lifestyle.’”

“What is that like?” Morticia asked.

“According to him, he gets up early, has a good breakfast, then a round of golf. Then, lunch at the clubhouse, followed by a hike, followed by a light dinner and hours of dancing with his beloved wife.”

Morticia gasped. “Why that sounds awful! I’d ruin my lovely complexion in a minute!” 

He nodded in agreement. “Sunlight is terrible for any living thing. Makes a person grow far too quickly!” Gomez said.

“But how else shall we fill the endless, aching void of our time?” 

“Well,” Gomez said, scratching his chin. “Maybe we could do a bit of traveling! See the great vampire bats of Notre Dame! Journey to the crypts of Egypt! Argue with waiters in new countries!”

“Well, that does sound like a fun idea,” admitted Morticia. “When was the last time we were alone together in a new place?”

“The time we were locked up in Great-Great Grandmother Addams’ crypt.”

“Ahh yes, I remember – splendid time! Romantic. Just a bottle of wine, you, me, some candles…That was when I knew our ancestors approved,” said Morticia. 

“So let’s relive those glorious days!” Gomez said happily. “Off and into the arms of adventure!”

*** 

They made it do France before anything horrifying happened to them. There, they encountered bright sunlight, pleasant accommodations, and perfect entertainment.

Naturally, they turned right around for home, declaring the situation a disaster. Once more ensconced in their lovely mansion, Gomez and Morticia had no idea what to do next.

But answers, as always, have a way of providing themselves as answers to people as wonderfully strange as Gomez and Morticia.

*** 

The first one was named Carolyn. She was young and beautiful, waterlogged and nervous. “Um, hello,” she said on the doorstep. “May I use the phone?”

Lurch pointed her in that direction, as Gomez and Morticia peered in on the two of them. 

When Thing appeared to give a little quick point toward the phone, she didn’t shudder or leave in fear. Instead, she picked the phone up and calmly dialed.

“Hello, dad? The dorm kicked me out. They didn’t approve of my…of Sandra. So I guess I’m going to be flying home, after they tell my professors what happened…Well, no. Yes. She might not, but I don’t want to risk Sandra being hurt.”

In a minute, Gomez and Morticia where in the room. “Miss!” Gomez said. “If you need a swell place to stay, I would be glad to offer you assistance.” 

Carolyn screamed into the phone, but very softly. “No. Nothing, dad. A strange man in a striped suit and his wife are here now. I’ll talk to you later, okay? Bye.”

But Gomez was just as eager-expressioned as he had been before. “We do have plenty of room. We offer three squares a day, have color television, and there’s recreational fencing every evening.”

“And I have a garden that could use some extra hands!” her eyes brightened. “This is such a wonderful solution! Gomez, I don’t know why we didn’t think of it sooner.”

“It’s a wonderful solution to everything! Why it’s just crackerjack! We can take in boarders and they can help us with the house! Bing bam! No loneliness! Nothing missing!”

They turned to Carolyn and said simultaneously, “what do you think?”

“I don’t know if that’s possible. The college doesn’t have to approve of off-campus housing, but I…why would you let a stranger live in your house?”

“Oh, it’s part of our neighborly tradition. Sadly, our neighbors have always run off screaming when we offered it,” Morticia said.

“I wonder why that is,” Carolyn observed. “What would the rent be like.”

“We’d pay you to live here!” Gomez said. “We don’t need much in the way of money. I come from money that’s night on ancient.”

“This sounds too good to be true.”

“It won’t be,” said Morticia. “You’re not allergic to dust, are you?”

*** 

Soon enough, most of the rooms in the Adams Manse were filled with students from the nearby college. Many of them adapted well to the wonderful strangeness of life in the home – occasional afternoon swordfights with Mr. Addams and cutting the blossoms off of roses for Mrs. Addams not included.

Generations of students came and went from the happy domicile they’d set up. The students all raved about how wonderful the place was, and indeed they all said that no one made them feel quite as well understood as the Addams clan.

By the time Wednesday came back from Voodoo U and Pugsley returned from his mortician’s classes the place was bustling so hard there wasn’t time for dust to settle. 

It was a rather large change for both children, but they adapted admirably.

“There are so many lovely students here,” Wednesday said. “I don’t suppose any of them have studied ancient, archaic religions, have they?”

Ah, Wednesday and her love of archaic religions. Morticia wondered if she'd manage to find – and marry – into some strange sect by the time she graduated college. Her parents took permanent credit for her interest. 

And so time passed. Wednesday and Pugsley moved along into their adult lives. The Addamses had their students. In the summer, they traveled – or spent time having passionate, wonderful nights alone under the sparkling carpet of stars that ever seemed to glow over their lovely home.

And of course they remained divinely, intensely, embarrassingly close and in love, though that was an entirely different subject.


End file.
